1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to passive electronic components and more particularly to three dimensional structural arrays of passive components.
2. Related Art
As technology advances, product designs in general, and designs for mobile products in particular are becoming smaller and smaller. Although the use of surface mount electronic components has enabled some amount of size reduction, product designs sizes are continuing to be driven smaller. Size reductions are now being hindered by the limitations brought on by the physical area taken up by the surface mount parts. In many cases space above a circuit board is wasted, when for example a single large component requires a certain amount of space to be allowed above the circuit board.
The design limits caused by the physical area taken up by surface mount components needs to be overcome to support smaller and denser product designs. Therefore, what is desired is a way to increase the density of electronic components to enable smaller product designs.